Rojo
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Le clava los colmillos,marcándola mientras bebe d ella,d su sangre,d su roja,espesa,caliente y endiabladamente dulce sangre.Un sabor metálico indescriptiblemente adictivo.. ZeroYuuki


**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight no es mio ni nunca lo ha sido y todas esas cosas que se dicen en el disclaimer. Bueno, Zero me hace algunas visitas nocturnas pero como lo comparto con Yuuki tampoco es mio del todo asi que... Sin más paridas: espero que os guste y me dejeis un review!!

* * *

**ROJO**

* * *

Rojo. Nunca le había gustado ese color. Rojo escarlata. Para él era un color maldito que significaba dolor y desesperación y de hecho toda su agonía estaba relacionada con ese color.

Rojo, rojo escarlata brotando de su cuello, manchando su piel, su ropa, su pelo. Sangre roja que brota más y más cuando más profundiza con sus dientes. La muerde, le clava los colmillos, los hunde en su blanca y frágil piel de su cuello marcándola mientras bebe de ella, de su sangre, de su roja, espesa, caliente y endiabladamente dulce sangre.

Es dulce pero le sabe amarga, un sabor metálico indescriptiblemente adictivo, un placer para su paladar, una tortura para su mente.

Cada vez bebe más de ella, cada vez con más frecuencia, si no lo hiciese se volvería un despreciable vampiro de clase E, alguien sin sentimientos de culpa ni remordimientos, una bestia sin razón que sólo buscaría saciar su sed aun a costa de la vida de alguna persona. Él sabe que puede acabar siendo eso, y ella también, por eso lo alimenta, por eso le permite morderla y por eso, hoy, como tantas otras veces cuando lo ve mal, lo lleva de la mano hasta el baño y se encierran ahí hasta que él está saciado.

Ella suelta un quejido cuando retira sus colmillos permitiendo a la sangre salir con más facilidad, y bebe, absorbe y lame con deleite ese líquido rojo que tanto odia pero que a la vez le vuelve completamente loco.

- Zero...

Susurra su nombre y eso le excita y se odia por ello pero no puede evitarlo. Aprieta con más fuerza la mano que tiene acorralada contra la pared, impidiendo que se mueva o escape, algo que saber que no hará pero le gusta sentir su mano contra la suya, le gusta tenerla acorralada.

Sigue un camino rojo con su lengua, lamiendo la sangre que ha escapado de sus labios y se ha escabullido por la blanca piel de ella manchándola de rojo... Tironea del lazo que tiene en su cuello y aparta la camisa rompiendo en el proceso el primer botón, no importa, lo que le importa es dejar el camino libre para poder seguir esa sangre.

- Zero...

Vuelve a susurrar ella y él jadea sobre su escote, lamiéndolo luego, subiendo por su cuello, pasando por su nuez hasta su barbilla. Ella alza la cabeza, la nota respirar entrecortadamente mientras siente como su mano se aferra con más fuerza a su camisa. Desciende de nuevo por su garganta y quiere morder esa pequeña nuez y ante su deseo sus colmillos aparecen de nuevo, pero sabe que no debe, así que sólo la roza con éstos, clavándolos muy poco, percibiendo como ella traga saliva asustada.

Se aparta para mirarla. Está jadeante, acalorada, conmocionada y lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

- Yuuki...

De repente se siente la persona más ruin y despreciable del mundo y suelta su muñeca. Un maldito vampiro, eso es lo que es. Un animal que no puede resistirse a beber la sangre de esa chica... y es que es tan endiabladamente dulce...

Aparta la mirada, no puede verla a los ojos, no mientras la vea así, con restos de su sangre en el cuello, no mientras sienta el sabor de esa sangre en su boca.

- Eh... ¿Ya te hartaste? –Pregunta ella y con su mano temblorosa hace presión sobre los dos pequeños orificios de su cuello.- Dime... ¿Tan buena es mi sangre¿A que sabe?

Sus palabras no buscan herirlo ni reprocharle nada, sólo reflejan su curiosidad. Él lo sabe, se lo ha preguntado más de una vez pero como siempre no puede contestar, no sabe si porque la idea le parece horrorosa o simplemente porque no encontraría palabras para describir ese delicioso sabor.

De repente se fija en que ella esta más cerca de lo usual, se ha inclinado hacía él y mira fijamente su boca. Se da cuenta de que aun debe de tenerla llena de la sangre de Yuuki así que intenta apartarse pero ella sujeta su cara con sus pequeñas manos, impidiéndoselo.

Zero se encuentra perdiéndose en los ojos de ella y abre su boca cuando sus labios van a tocarse, aunque eso nunca pasa, por el contrario nota su lengua deslizándose por al lado de su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de su boca, que sigue abierta ahora de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces... Yuuki?

- Pruebo... Ya que nunca me contestas.

Se vuelve a recostar contra la pared y suelta su cara. Se produce un pequeño silencio mientras analiza el sabor de su propia sangre.

- Es... rara. Sabe metálica.

- Es muy dulce.- Susurra el chico y Yuuki lo mira con interés.- Es muy dulce, espesa, caliente... es adictiva... condenadamente adictiva, Yuuki.

Ella se sonroja, la mirada de Zero está fija en sus ojos y ahora es él quien se está acercando. Mira a los lados, nerviosa, pero se sorprende al descubrir que no quiere apartarse y cuando sus labios hacen contacto por un segundo, cierra los ojos mientras nota de nuevo el sabor de su sangre. Él se aparta, lo nota alejarse un poco y abre los ojos. Por un momento ninguno sabe que hacer pero inconscientemente ella se relame una gota de sangre de los labios y antes de darse cuenta se acercan de nuevo.

Es un beso extraño. Con el sabor de la sangre presente, un beso tranquilo y suave, con calma, con pausas, simplemente degustándose el uno al otro. Se separan y al segundo están besándose de nuevo, sin poder soltar los labios del otro, acercándose cada vez más en un abrazo cada vez más apretado. Yuuki se agarra de nuevo a la camisa de Zero y éste la atrae por la nuca.

Cuando se separan no saben cuanto tiempo llevan así. Se miran, ambos con los labios hinchados y rojos, con restos de sangre en ellos.

- Tus labios también son adictivos...

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas fastidiosas de Dark Tsubasa:**

No, no hay más XD veréis, me leí 20 caps de Vampire Knight así un poco del tirón y luego tuve que escribir esto... la cosa es que me encantó la escena en que Yuuki lleva a Zero al baño para que le muerda... es... uff! Y cuando Zero la muerde es tan condenadamente sexy... lamiendo el cuello primero para luego 'chaka!' clavarle los colmillos y beber... vampiros grrrrrr...

Ah se! Se lo dedico a Nina por viciarme a esta pedazo serie... Neko-chan! Arigato por presentarme a Zero-kun!!!

We, sin más, espero que os haya gustado! Reviews con críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidos ;D

Dark Tsubasa


End file.
